Tough as Nails
Tough as Nails is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the thirty-second case in Rusthollow and the eighty-sixth case overall. It takes place in Cobalt Mines appearing as the second case in the district. Plot Jayden asked the player to accompany him in going to the art gallery to see if he could find paintings for Jordan's room. Upon arrival at the art gallery, known supporter of "The Angel of Justice" Daisy Turner was found nailed to the wall. Melissa confirmed that Daisy was killed by a nail gun, with a finishing blow to the neck. The team first suspected artist Bonnie Edwards before proceeding to search Daisy's apartment, resulting in photographer Connor Fawkes and the victim's roommate Karter Clyne being flagged as suspects. While reviewing the investigation, Sean stated that someone had broken onto one of the crime scenes. The duo discovered that Connor had broken onto the crime scene to take more pictures for his blog. While confronting him, he revealed that he'd seen Daisy preaching about how the serial killer was a saviour in the park. After searching through the park, they suspected dog walker Cassie Cole and serial killer supporter Jonas Lang. They then received word that Jonas had grabbed a thief and was threatening to publicly execute them to please "The Angel of Justice". After stopping Jonas and his execution plan, the team arrested Karter for the murder. Teresa accompanied the pair in arresting Karter following Albertina Thorn's death in the previous investigation. After being confronted and cracking under the pressure, Karter confessed and explained his motivations. He stated that he had been in love with Daisy for years but never had the courage to tell her. He further explained that he finally told her but she rejected and laughed at him. Blinded by rage, Karter started planning her murder, leading her to art gallery and nailing her to the wall like the masterpiece he believed her to be. In court, Judge Price was sickened by Karter's lack of remorse and sentenced him to thirty years in prison. After the trial, Connor informed the team that he had witnessed Jonas preaching about the serial killer in the park, manipulating people to kill criminals to please "The Angel of Justice". After rushing to the park and finding Jonas' megaphone, they confronted him for inciting violence, only for him to insist that they haven't heard the last of him. Meanwhile, Irene accompanied the player in finding a birthday gift for Callum at the art gallery. After finding an ornate sculpture for him, Irene and the player attended Callum's birthday party along with the rest of the team. After the party, the player spoke to Roberto Vaughn about a soirée he was hosting at his mansion. Roberto invited the team to the soiree to oversee the night's events and protect his guests from the serial killer of any of their followers. At the end of the case, the team prepared to attend Roberto's soirée. Summary Victim *'Daisy Turner' (nailed to a wall) Murder Weapon *'Nail Gun' Killer *'Karter Clyne' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has an art degree. *The suspect drinks vodka. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a Fleur de Lys brooch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has an art degree. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has read Of Mice and Men. *The suspect has an art degree. *The suspect drinks vodka. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a Fleur de Lys brooch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has read Of Mice and Men. *The suspect has an art degree. *The suspect drinks vodka. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a Fleur de Lys brooch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has read Of Mice and Men. *The suspect has an art degree. *The suspect drinks vodka. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has read Of Mice and Men. *The killer has an art degree. *The killer drinks vodka. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer wears a Fleur de Lys brooch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Art Gallery. (Clues: Victim's Body, Art Supplies, Torn Canvas) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read Of Mice and Men) *Examine Art Supplies. (Result: Nail) *Analyze Nail. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an art degree) *Examine Torn Canvas. (Result: Painting Signature) *Examine Signature. (Result: Signature Identified; New Suspect: Bonnie Edwards) *Question Bonnie Edwards about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Studio Apartment) *Investigate Studio Apartment. (Clues: Faded Photos, Keys) *Examine Faded Photos. (Result: Handwriting; New Suspect: Connor Fawkes) *Ask Connor about the murder. *Examine Keys. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Fingerprints Identified; New Suspect: Karter Clyne) *Confront Karter about his roommate's death. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Confront Connor about breaking into the crime scene. (Attribute: Connor has an art degree; New Crime Scene: Park) *Investigate Park. (Clues: Dog Collar, Black Bag) *Examine Dog Collar. (New Suspect: Cassie Cole) *Quiz Cassie about the murder. (Attribute: Cassie has read Of Mice and Men and has an art degree) *Examine Black Bag. (Result: Nail Gun) *Analyze Nail Gun. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks vodka; New Crime Scene: Shrine) *Investigate Shrine. (Clue: Faded Plate, Faded Frame) *Examine Faded Plate. (Result: Angry Message) *Confront Karter about kicking Daisy out. (Attribute: Karter drinks vodka, has an art degree and has read Of Mice and Men) *Examine Faded Frame. (Result: Obsessive Message; New Suspect: Jonas Lang) *Confront Jonas about his creepy message. (Attribute: Jonas drinks vodka) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Jonas about his execution plan. (Attribute: Jonas has an art degree and has read Of Mice and Men; New Crime Scene: Sculpture) *Investigate Sculpture. (Clue: Torn Drawing, Victim's Purse) *Examine Torn Drawing. (Result: Defaced Drawing) *Confront Bonnie about defacing a drawing of the victim. (Attribute: Bonnie has an art degree and drinks vodka) *Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Folded Paper) *Examine Folded Paper. (Result: Death Threat) *Confront Cassie about her threat. (Attribute: Cassie drinks vodka) *Investigate Fountain. (Clues: Tote Bag, Broken Sunglasses) *Examine Tote Bag. (Result: Bloody Mosaic) *Analyze Bloody Mosaic. (11:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Examine Broken Sunglasses. (Result: Glass Shards) *Analyze Glass Shards. (11:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a Fleur de Lys brooch) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Judge, Jury and Executioner (2/6). (1 star) Judge, Jury and Executioner (2/6) *Ask Connor what's wrong. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Park. (Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Megaphone) *Examine Megaphone. (Result: Name Identified) *Confront Jonas about inciting violence. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Speak to Irene. *Investigate Art Gallery. (Clue: Golden Pieces) *Examine Golden Pieces. (Result: Sculpture; New Quasi-Suspect: Callum Watson) *Attend Callum's birthday party. (Reward: Confetti Hat) *Ask Roberto about the invitation. *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cobalt Mines Category:Rusthollow